SpongeBob Gary is in a hurry
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is my story of Patrick and SpongeBob's friend Gary
1. Chapter 1

Gary was in a hurry today. He wanted to go out and see his friend SpongeBob plant and work on his garden. SpongeBob was his best friend and the garden sounded like a great place for him to look around. He liked dirt. So Gary started his long trip outside of the pineapple house that he and SpongeBob shared.

This morning he woke up close to his friend's bed and watched as his friend laughed and got dressed for the day. SpongeBob moved so quickly Gary couldn't understand how he could be so happy. He missed so many things as he hurried through his day. But SpongeBob was his best friend and he jabbered to him as he watched SpongeBob head out the door with his friend Patrick.

The two friends were laughing and playing with some kind of stick with a long metal piece at the end of it. They called it a hoe. As he watched the two friends head out the door Gary made his move towards the outside of the home himself. As he inched along he saw a feather come from the bed where his friend SpongeBob had been sleeping. He watched as the feather went through the air and gently landed on the floor near him.

Gary was curious about the feather and went over to it. The feather didn't seem to have any odor and it was a little larger than he was. it was white and felt very silky . Gary thought that it was interesting, but he wanted to get outside and see what his friends Patrick and SpongeBob were doing.

As Garry turned away from the feather and began the journey to the front door he listened. He could hear a strange noise and SpongeBob and Patrick talking. They were laughing and the strange noise that he heard was the hoe digging into the dirt.

But, Gary had a lot of distractions and as he got to the side of the bed he found SpongeBob's slippers. He knew that they were the shoes that his friend wore when he was in bed or undressed for the night. They were large, huge to him. The shoes were almost four times as long as he was and three times as high. He looked at the checkerboard design on the slippers . From his point of view they looked like big widows. Gary laughed at the strange shoes that his friend had. They had a strange odor to them and although he wasn't fond of the odor it was still a part of his friend's clothing.

But it was a long way to the door and he could still hear SpongeBob and Patrick outside. Gary wanted to get outside and see his friends and what they were doing he needed to hurry. But a snail doesn't know how to hurry and just a few inches away Gary ran into an ant. This ant was busy carrying a crumb that SpongeBob had left on the counter. He was bringing the food to his home. Gary knew that SpongeBob didn't like ants and warned him to leave before SpongeBob got back . He watched as the ant scurried towards his home. Once again Gary was on his way to the door. He listened intently and could still hear the sounds of Patrick and SpongeBob they were laughing and he could hear the sound of the hoe.

The morning was coming to an end fast and Gary knew that he had to hurry. Soon they might either be done with their work or Patrick and SpongeBob could head out to the Krusty Krab either to eat or work. But, for now Gary wanted to see what they were doing.

Just then the clock on SpongeBob's table went off. It rang ten times and Gary knew that an hour had already passed. He looked at the clock and studied it for a moment. It was strange how sometimes it rang like that and then sometimes when SpongeBob was sleeping it would make another noise and SpongeBob would hit it after it woke him up. Gary giggled to himself as he thought of the many times that his friend had gone back to sleep and it had rung again. By the second time it rang the second time SpongeBob would get up.

Once again Gary scolded himself. He was not going to make it tot he outside before SpongeBob and Patrick left if he didn't hurry. So he stopped looking at the clock and listened once again for the voices of his friends. They were still outside of the pineapple working and Gary could hear their giggles. Satisfied that he wasn't too late yet Gary started towards the door once more.

But curiosity was something that Gary had and everything that he saw caught his interest. One of his biggest thrills of the day was going by the wastebasket. The basket was a strange place where SpongeBob would throw many things. This morning the newspaper had been thrown in there and he could see the words that were printed on it. Gary couldn't figure out what all of those things were. He studied and studied, but didn't know what the letters or words were. But, then he remembered that he was in a hurry.

Once again Gary listened for the sounds of his two friends. But this time it was a different and he couldn't hear the sounds of his two friends outside. He listened intently and then heard the front door open. SpongeBob and Patrick came in playing and laughing. When they saw Gary just standing there they smiled.

"Hey Gary you have a good time today?" SpongeBob asked his friend.

Gary knew that he was going to have to wait until tomorrow to follow his friends out to the garden and closed his eyes to take a nap. The trip had been exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob is Gary's best friend. He likes to follow him everywhere but he can't keep up with his best friend most of the time. Tonight Gary had big plans. He was going to begin his adventure out of the house now. He would not have to wait for SpongeBob to wake up.

Gary could hear his friend singing and laughing as he got ready for bed. He liked to hear his friend, he was always so happy. "What did you do today Gary?" SpongeBob asked his friend.

Gary just made a little noise. He didn't talk but by the tone SpongeBob could tell that his friend was happy. Gary watched as his friend brushed his teeth and got on those funny little shoes that he called slippers. Gary thought of the odd odor that had come out of his slippers, but smiled to himself.

SpongeBob had lots of things to do and had to be at work early the next morning. He watched Gary and told him good night with his customary giggle.

That is when Gary began the long journey once more to the front door. Gary was a snail and even at the fastest speed he was very slow. He also had other problems the lights had been turned off and it was hard for him to see. As he inched his way carefully to the front door his eyes saw something in front of him. They were big and black and twice as high as Gary was tall. Gary studied the object and finally recognized them as SpongeBob's sunglasses. In the dark they were very creepy and so Gary made a very wide turn to avoid them.

As Gary looked around he could hear the ticking of the clock and looked up to see it. He knew that it was late because SpongeBob was asleep, but he didn't know how to tell time. As he looked up through the window Gary could also see that the sky was black outside too.

Gary worked his way inch by inch to the doorway and watched as some of SpongeBob's other friends went by. SpongeBob and Patrick had a lot of friends and many of them worked until late at night. But none of them noticed him as he walked toward the door. With each passing minute Gary found himself getting more and more tired.

But he was on the other side of SpongeBob's bed and well on his way to the front door. That is until he found a worm. The worm was wiggling its way through the house . The worm stopped and looked at Gary. He didn't speak but he tipped his hat to him and smiled. Gary gave him a cooing sound as that was all that he could do. They parted ways and Gary started towards the front door once again.

It was then that he heard his friend SpongeBob get up and get himself a drink of water. Gary watched his friend as he giggled and played with the worm that Gary had just seen. SpongeBob held the worm in his fingers and laughed as the worm squirmed. He then put the worm down gently and said "Have fun my friend" and with that SpongeBob went back to bed and within a few minutes Gary could hear him snoring.

SpongeBob had a sweet snore. it wasn't too loud. Gary had gotten used to it and now could sleep right through it. He wondered to himself if he snored or not. But he didn't know how he could tell because you only snore when you are asleep.

Gary inched his way to the door for what seemed hours and could not move anymore. He had to get some sleep. Just a few feet from the door Gary fell asleep.

The next morning came early for SpongeBob and when the alarm rang he tried to get some extra sleep. But the alarm went off ten minutes later and he dragged himself out of bed. He looked out and could see the sun coming up. He then looked over where Gary was usually sleeping and didn't see him. He called "Gary" several times and got no answer.

As SpongeBob made himself some breakfast he sang and giggled the whole time. It was fun here in his home and he had so many friends. He was lucky to have a job at the Krusty Krab. As he sat down at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast he looked around for his friend Gary. Finally as he was getting ready to leave for work he found his little friend almost near the door.

SpongeBob loved his little friend and didn't want him to catch a cold or something and picked his friend up lovingly. He brought Gary over to his usual sleeping spot and smiled "There you get some sleep you must have had a busy night." With that SpongeBob headed out the door to go to work.

When Gary woke up he was very excited. He knew that by the time SpongeBob got back from work he could meet him at the door. He only had a little way to go. But as Gary looked around he couldn't believe it. He was back in his own bed and would have to start the long journey all over again. As he started towards the door once again he wondered if he would ever get out to see the garden.


End file.
